The Occurrence Of A Thought
by Sayla Ragnarok
Summary: Since this is the only place I have the means to post (and since most are going to consider this 'fiction' anyway) I figured I'd put this here and let you guys think of it what you will. No flames, please practice civility.


The Occurrence of a Thought

* * *

"Morality is but a social reaction to the chemical evolution of our emotions. When we were still in the early stages of our evolutionary development new chemicals evolved slowly over time and collided at the moment of their completion to give rise to the first emotion. When early man began to realize these emotions he realized some new aspects of himself that he had never experienced before and slowly began to build his tribes and eventually civilization upon the understanding of his self-awareness."

You, dear readers, have likely heard or encountered some form of this argument before. The side of the equation that we have to contend with will often wax poetic about the beauty of Macro Evolution, how the first cell became a clam, then fish, then land animal, and all the way up the chain to man. They resolutely defend their position, forgetting to mention all the embarrassing missing link hoaxes over the decades such as the stuffed chicken with a lizard's tail glued to it. They explain away everything with a purely defined naturalistic solution without ever giving us a defined naturalistic beginning such as the summarization above.

The unfortunate thing is, not only can they not explain when our ethics began, but they fail to mention that it takes thought to organize them.

So my two questions are, when did the first thought occur? How did the first thought evolve?

You might believe that this would be easy to explain away, but for the evolutionist it actually makes it worse. The reason being this; you, dear readers, are fully functioning human beings, with fully functioning emotions and minds, and yet, do you realize that you can go your whole lives without a single thought ever occurring to you?

You see thoughts work in two ways, your body can trigger it (i.e. when you're hungry you think what do I want to eat?) or a thought can be triggered by what is outside of ourselves (i.e. arrows are coming I need to duck and cover.)

You think; tch, that's easy too, in fact you just explained it!; but consider, dear readers, the evolutionist defender would have you believe that complicated individuals today, who carry more in their hearts and minds than survival, came from a tribe in Africa that desired nothing but their survival. In such circumstances one can easily see how the thought of protecting one's self could have developed how the idea of making weapons could have come about, but if, as we are told, the framework from which evolution had to work with was completely blank, then when did it ever occur to one of those ancestors of ours that the world is beautiful and to sit back and admire it?

Thoughts of protecting yourself, feeding yourself, and other such things that are focused on self are purely internal, based on internal feeling and external observation.

When you look at the ostrich and how the female buries her eggs and never returns to check on them and see if her chicks lived, you must ask yourself why aren't we like that? When did we ever grow to care whether our offspring survived or not? As long as I am fed and live in comfort why should it matter to me?

Humans are notoriously self centered. When you've satisfied yourself in answering the biggest questions i.e. where did we come from, why are we here, etc. you would rather skip over the idea 'what does this mean to me?' and instead ask, "What do I _get_ out of it?"

So, even if you could explain some things that does not tell you, why did we change and how?

Thoughts that deal with others and their relation to you are purely external, based on empathy and an understanding of what is good and evil.

The invention of new ideas is caused by the thought occurring to someone and them sharing it with the rest of us, but if all we began as were survivalists then when did we begin to place our awareness on the beauty around us, to ask ourselves what is beauty? Or when did we come to so value music? What purpose would the first instrument have? In fact when did we begin to value thought at all? Why would sharing our thoughts with others go beyond anything that had to do with our own animal nature?

You don't need to be a history major or have studied history extensively to know that the ancient cultures, once entrenched in their traditions, never changed those traditions for the sake of their citizens when they became corrupt. It was only ever an outside body looking in that saw a desire for exploitation or improvement that those traditions and laws were reformed. Even today we witness this, Islam brought the notion of terror into reality for the nation of America and things have been rapidly changing ever since. Big bankers bandied about our politicians and presidents until we were brought off the gold standard that actually gave our dollar value, the economy has gone down ever since.

Then you have people like missionaries, who go out to rescue our brethren in third world countries risking life and limb to do so. Christian speakers are even invited into Muslim countries to debate sensitive issues in the heart of places where all beliefs, except Islam, are hated. Much of our technology that makes our lives easy were invented by immigrants, who studied at our universities and took ideas our nation inspired them with, to where they could begin a business of their own in America or elsewhere. Most of us had never even known what a 'pizza' was until an Italian brought it to our nation years ago.

So, why aren't we like the ostrich, minding our own business and forgetting our fellow man? The evolution defender must explain this gaping hole in their foundation among others if they wish to convince me.

Selah. (For those of you unaware this Hebrew term means you stop and ponder.)


End file.
